Harry Potter and the Epitome of Insanity
by like. Aliens
Summary: 8 mysterious transfer students suddenly drop by Hogwarts and one of them makes the Chosen One question his mission. "Join me in this path, where you and I can be free! It is wonderful, and you will have nothing to worry about, Golden Boy." No OC.


***shock* I made another fanfic! Shoot! I was bored, and this came to my head... anyway, I hope you guys would like this. If you don't know what Sadomi is, here's a link... (please delete the spaces)  
>.commanga/sadomi/**

**It's really funny, and I hope you guys like it. I won't update this as much as I would to my others stories, just telling ya~**

**_Harry Potter_ is owned by J.K. Rowling like _Sadomi_ and _Sadomi the Sadist Girl Strikes Back_ is owned by Pageratta.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having a bad day. He is now on his way on his first detention, just because he was telling the truth. He was too busy being angry that he didn't realize he bumped into someone until a spray of blood splattered on his hair and clothes. He looked back at horror at the girl lying on the stone floor, blood trailing from her mouth. Umbridge's office was just steps away now, and he picked up the girl, who was too light, and knocked hurriedly. "Professor!"<p>

A simpering "Enter" was heard behind the door, and Harry burst in, holding the girl who was wearing muggle clothes, and had unrealistic white hair. Blood was still trailing from her mouth onto her shirt.

Harry almost dropped her in shock when he saw the state of the room. The mere pink color of it made him weep in disgust. But, he settled his mind on getting this girl healed.

"Would you mind telling me what happened to this girl?" Umbridge asked later, as the girl slept on her couch, free of blood. "I dunno," Harry answered. It was half true. He only bumped to her, and he knew that much contact wouldn't damage someone's spinal cord as much as getting hit by a charging bull. But then, it was probably his fault that she collapsed anyway.  
>"I already contacted Madame Promfey, and she is on her way here," Umbridge said.<p>

Just on time, the school nurse burst in and saw the state of Harry's clothes. "You again? What happened this time?"

Harry shook his head and pointed at the girl. "It's not me, it's her."

"Oh, her," the nurse said, sighing. "She was sent to me this morning, and then this afternoon too."

Umbridge coughed, and quickly butted in. "So, even with your help, she is still sick, isn't she?"

Madame Promfey's eyes narrowed, and she frowned. "Are you telling me that I am incapable of taking care of my patients? This girl have already informed me of her sicknesses. She was born with all of them, thus, it is incurable. I doubt even those from St Mungo's would be able to take away her illnesses."

Harry's eyes widened. "She has more?"

She nodded. "What I have heard from one of her friends is that she had about thousand chronic diseases... but I doubt that is even possible. If it is, it must be magic keeping her alive."

Harry suddenly thought that he's glad his life is not as tragic as this girl's.

* * *

><p>Umbridge and Harry stood there in silence as they watch the nurse patch the white-haired girl up, both completely forgetting why Harry is even there. The silence in the office was disturbed when a very loud explosion caused tremor in the whole school, and a single picture frame from Umbridge's desk fell, shattering on the ground. Harry saw the new DADA professor tense up, and the woman's face grew purple, reminding Harry clearly of Uncle Vernon. Umbridge strode out of her office hurriedly, and Harry knew she was very mad. WAY MAD.<p>

Harry followed her, and they came upon the Great Hall minutes later, where Slytherin students were gathered scowling in their dressing robes. The headmaster was there as well. Beside him, 7 girls stood, each with varying expressions. The girl in pink with pink hair in pigtails had an unblinking smile. The girl beside her, a blonde girl with a stupid-looking face looked nervous. Beside her, a dark-haired girl was hissing ("What the hell?" Harry asked himself) at a green-haired girl sipping what it looked like Japanese tea. On Dumbledore's other side, there was a yellow-green haired girl with headphones talking to a blue-haired girl who seemed to be ignoring her. Lastly, there's a pure-white girl standing nimbly with a smile on her perfect face.

"Hem, hem."

Dumbledore turned to them. "May I ask what has happened?" Umbridge asked.

"There's is nothing to worry, Dolores. There was a little misunderstanding between our transfer students here."

"Transfer students?" Harry and Umbridge both said aloud. Dumbledore nodded. "A neighbouring school had their 8 of their students transferred here temporarily because of certain damages to their school. It is being rebuilt as for now."

Umbridge's brow rose. "And where is the 8th student?"

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling. "Behind you."

Harry looked behind him to see Madame Promfey leading the white-haired girl inside the Great hall. Umbridge scoffed and turned back to Dumbledore. "And what does this have to do with a quarter of your students here in this Hall?"

"The Slytherin dorm is... under construction." Harry scanned the crowd of students and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, a frown etched into his face. He stifled a laugh and continued listening to Dumbledore. "Two of the transfer students had come to a misunderstanding and had started fighting in front of the Slytherin Dorm. They are here today for an inspection, so they may be stripped off of any weapons they may possess."

Behind Dumbledore, Harry looked curiously at the female students. The pink-haired girl still had a smile on her face, as she put dangerous weapons on the table set up by Professor McGonagall. There was a trident, a collection of cherry bombs and grenades, some shotguns and smaller pistols. Beside her, the blonde girl looked disappointed as she put similar weapons, but with bigger mass on the table. The rest had nothing to offer, and they were excused. Umbridge, whose view was covered by Dumbledore, questioned the headmaster relentlessly.

"What do you mean? The school has wards against other magic, don't they?"

"What I mean is that they have been using Muggle weapons. Magic won't be able to block it as much as a spell." He moved, and Umbridge finally understood what he was trying to say.

Harry kept staring at the pile of weapons, and his eyes were drawn to the pink-haired girl. Their eyes met, and the blood-red eyes she had captured the emerald orbs Harry has. Harry blinked nervously, and the girl's smile widened, showing perfectly white and straight teeth. Harry felt nervous, and it wasn't because the girl is a little bit pretty. No, it was because the girl radiated danger all over. He gulped and left without the notice of the other occupants of the room, except the girl's. He hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, where he told Ron and Hermione about that night's events.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy strode over to where the annoying girl who caused the disturbance in his House. "Hey you."<p>

The pink-haired girl turned to him with that same smile she always has. "What do you need?"

"Why the hell did you destroy your own Ho—"  
>"EH?"<br>"Why did you fight in fr—"  
>"EH?"<br>"You should stop interrupting m—"  
>"EH?"<br>"BLOODY HELL, SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Keep calm, Draco. There~ I hope you guys liked that~! R&amp;R please~<strong>


End file.
